


The Perfect Date

by diamondream



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondream/pseuds/diamondream
Summary: With the help of Morgan, Severa finally makes a move on Lucina!





	The Perfect Date

Severa wasn’t assigned to any duties today, but that didn’t stop her from wandering and helping out here and there. Polishing swords or washing clothes, she was always looking for a distraction and today was no different. There are have been days where she felt worse, however having a crush on someone is just as big of a deal. And Lucina is a_ very_ big deal. It started out as admiration, but over time it became more and more difficult to deny those feelings. Severa needed to think of a way to approach this problem. _Just think of it like a battle_, she said to herself, _that’ll make it easier_.

Then, speak of the devil, the princess emerges from a nearby tent, brushing away one of the flaps. Her sapphire hair was shining radiantly in the sun as usual and swaying in the breeze. Severa swore she could look at her forever… but it looks like Lucina caught her staring and raised a hand to wave, no use in scurrying away now. “Hey.”

“Hello, Severa.” She smiled. “Do you need help with anything?”

Yeah, but she wasn’t about say with what. “Not really, just checking up on everyone. How about you?”

Lucina shook her head lightly. “I’m doing well, thank you. But aren’t you clear of work today? You should rest a bit, I know the battle has been tough…” She placed a hand on Severa’s shoulder. Gods, there are so many things she does that mimics her father.

“I’ll be fine… but thanks.” It was so hard to look into her eyes at times like these without practically melting, so she decided to focus on her hand, which realistically wasn’t much better. Lucina nodded silently and began to walk away, but this was way too short, she had to spend more time with her and just get this over with. “Wait-“ Severa reached out to hold her arm before she leaves as quickly as she arrives. Lucina turns around with that concerned face she always makes while talking to her. A reminder that despite her attitude, people truly care. She lets go before her cheeks become any more red. “I was wondering…” She kicks the grass around just to get anything to distract her. “if… you wanted to hang out sometime later, just us.”

Lucina stops for a moment and her smile returns. “I would like that! Why don’t you meet me by my tent then?”

“I will, sounds good.” The smile that formed on her lips, as her crush who she practically asked out on a date walks away, couldn’t be helped. Though she definitely could have done a better job keeping her cool, it wasn’t all bad being-

“Hey, Severa!”

“Gah!” Quickly spinning around, she was greeted by none other than Morgan, the camps mischief maker. And of course, Lucina’s brother. “What are you doing!?”

He held the book of tactics in his hands. “Just going over some plans with Lucina. But what are _you_ doing?” Severa began to clench her teeth. “Are you in trouble? You seem pretty nervous. Did sister say something? Your hands look kinda sweaty too. Why-“ You can see the gears turning in his head as his oblivious expression turns into a devilish smile.

Oh gods, he knows. “I- It’s not what you think.” That didn’t stop him from putting his hands on his hips. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“You like Lucina, don’t you Severa?”

“N- no I-“ Her face was practically as red as her hair at this point. “Oh, GAWDS!” Now was the time to definitely storm off before her emotions got the better of her.

“No, wait!” Morgan had to keep up a brisk pace to catch up. “I want to help! I’m sorry for teasing! I think you’d be great with Lucina, honest!

Severa scoffed. “It’s fine. Whatever. Just- What do you want?”

“Well, you just asked her out right? What do you have planned?” 

“Do you have to say it so plainly?!” She crossed her arms and looked away. “But, I didn’t think I’d get this far so…”

Morgan’s face lights up. “Don’t worry, I’ll think of the perfect date! Not to brag, but I’m a pretty good tactician!”

Ugh. She couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Finally, he was done with all the meetings and had time to think about Severa and her not-so-easy-to-hide crush. Morgan sat in the empty tent and placed a finger and thumb to his chin, a habit of his when being lost in thought. He really did want what’s best for the two. Lucina seldom opens up about her feelings, especially romantic ones, so Morgan wanted to make their date perfect. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the princess herself entering the tent.

“Oh! Hello, brother.” Lucina took a moment to look around. “Sorry if I’m intruding, I didn’t know anyone was in here.”

He stood up and brushed off his robes, greet her with a smile. “No, no you’re fine! Don’t worry about it! But, the way you said that makes it sound like you were looking for a quiet moment to yourself… something on your mind?”

“Perhaps…” She did a double take behind her, as if making sure no one else was listening. “You see, Severa was acting a little strange this morning.”

Uh oh. He can’t let on to the truth about her crush on Lucina, but he can’t make it too obvious he’s hiding something.

“I didn’t see her much today, so I was wondering if you knew anything about it.”

Morgan lightly swayed his arms, playing with the weight of his sleeves and trying to look as oblivious as possible. “Nope! I haven’t seen her much either. Maybe she’s resting?”

“Maybe.” The two stood in silence for a few moments before Lucina’s emotions forced her to speak. “How do I tell her?”

He looks at her with genuine confusion now. “Huh?”

“It’s just- “ She rests her left hand on Falchion’s handle, the telltale sign Lucina is deep in thought. “I believe I’ve fallen for her… but I’m unsure if she feels the same towards me or girls in general.”

No. Way. Morgan practically lit up in excitement and with that, came an idea for their date together. “I know!” He exclaimed, but his sister just stared back with confusion. “I mean- I know you’re worried, but I’m sure she likes you too!” He could barely gather his belongings properly as his master matchmaking plan was coming together.

“Now you’re the one acting strange. Morgan, is something going on?”

“Oh nothing! I have to do something, but everything’s gonna work out, I promise!” He said as he hurried out of the tent. That probably gave Lucina a little more to think about, but he had just the thing to make their night together perfect. 

* * *

It was getting dark now and Severa and Lucina were walking along a side trail that led to a nice little spot to stargaze. The small dirt path was emphasized by flowing green grass and tall trees scattered around the area, rustling in the breeze. Lucina took a deep breath. “I can’t seem to get enough of this cool dusk air, this was a great idea of yours.”

Severa rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, this place always helps me collect my thoughts.” But that was a lie, she tried to act as if Morgan didn’t find this spot hours prior. They walked the rest of the short distance in silence, taking in some of the scenery. Soon they came to the end of the trail and brushed aside a few leaves to reveal a small cliff that gave a perfect view of the night sky.

“Wow… This is wonderful! Come, sit next to me!” Lucina lowed herself and patted a spot of grass, signaling her date to join her. 

_This is supposed to be my idea for a night out and she’s taking the lead instead of me_, Severa thought to herself. Maybe that’s what she liked about her, always leading and making sure everyone is happy, but still! Hesitantly, she took a seat next to her. 

“The stars look so pretty tonight, they were never this clear in the future…” Lucina brought her knees to her chest and rested her arms, caught in a daze at the glimmering blanket the covered this world. 

_The stars are pretty, but I can think of something much prettier_.

Lucina tilted her head and looked over. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“Eh?” Severa’s face was turning red again. “N-nothing, no.” She turned her own head away to try and hide how quickly she gotten flustered. _Did I really almost say that out loud!? What am I thinking!?_ She decided to ignore it and just focus on the stars and the moment she was spending with the future princess. 

After moments pass as both of them are lost in their own heads, Lucina decides to break the silence. “I know this is an odd time to bring this up but…” She glances at Severa. “I’m still confused about earlier.”

_Gawds, not confronting my own emotions again._

“What were you so nervous about, Severa? You seemed to have planned this so well… I just can’t help but wonder.”

She sighed. “I was just… worried about how you’d react.”

Lucina turned away from the stars and had her attention completely on her now. “From what?” Uh oh, now she blew it. How in the world are you supposed to respond to that? After moments of silence, Lucina spoke again, inching toward her with a concerned expression. “…Severa?”

No getting out of this one. “Well- I-“ She took a quick look at the girl beside her and tried to collect her composure. “You probably don’t feel the same way and you deserve someone perfect, way better than the likes of me, but…” Severa looks for something to fidget with, but decides to get to the point. She got this far, after all. “…but I’m in love with you.” The two of them sit in shocked silence. _Gawwwds I can’t believe I just said that to her_, she thought to herself. “Hell, I don’t even know if you like girls! You’re probably better off with a prince…”

“Nonsense!” Lucina’s voice rang out. “No prince could ever make me feel the way you do!” Realized what she just said, she covered her mouth. Severa was just as surprised. With wide eyes, she couldn’t avert her gaze. “The truth is, I didn’t know I felt this way toward girls so… thank you.” Then, more silence. This was new for both of them, neither knew what to say. “Severa, I-“

Without skipping a beat, she pressed her lips against Lucina’s. Severa forces her eyes shut tight for fear of looking embarrassing, while the latter had hers wide open in surprise. After a moment, they eased their expressions into something more passionate. “Sorry, I just couldn’t wait.” Severa said after finally pulling away.

Lucina chuckled and shuffled closer to her new girlfriend, laying her head on her shoulder and gazing at the stars once more. Until later that night where they walked back to camp hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long forgotten WIP that I wanted to finish before starting other projects. While it's nearly finished, some revising towards the end was still due. Unfortunately I am not as invested in this fic as I once was and I want to focus on creating others. Still, I hope you have enjoyed it nevertheless!


End file.
